Amigos e Amantes
by annachanbl
Summary: Dois cavaleiros descobrem algo bem maior do que uma simples amizade. LEMON - Hyoga x Shun


**PRIMEIRA PARTE**

Já era noite. O céu escuro era apenas iluminado pela fraca luz das estrelas. O som de correntes quebra o silêncio da montanha.

-Está presa, podemos subir. Vai primeiro.

O cavaleiro de Cisne não diz nada, segura na corrente que estava presa numa rocha pontiaguda alguns metros acima, apóia os pés na parede rochosa e começa a subir. Andrômeda subia bem atrás se concentrando para que a corrente não se soltasse, os dois sentiam pedaços de pedra caindo onde os pés tocavam.

-Tenha cuidado Shun, essa montanha é meio perigosa.

-Sim, eu percebi. Tenho medo de a corrente não agüentar nós dois.

Hyoga olha para o ponto onde a corrente estava presa a rocha, algumas pedras caiam enquanto eles subiam, realmente parecia que não ia agüentar por muito tempo.

-Fique aí Shun. Você ainda está perto do chão, eu vou subir e quando chegar eu te ajudo.

-Certo.

Shun desceu alguns metros até voltar para o lugar onde estava antes, olhou para cima vendo Hyoga escalando a montanha até sumir na escuridão. Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram até Shun sentir a corrente mais leve e a voz de Hyoga vindo de algum lugar lá em cima.

-Daqui não dá pra ver bastante coisa, tem um precipício do outro lado, mas está muito escuro!

-Hyoga, a corrente está firme? Eu vou subir!

-Parece que sim! Pode vir.

Shun então começou a escalada, usando as pernas para subir e apenas se apoiando em sua corrente, estava quase alcançando Hyoga, podia ver o loiro olhando de cima pra ele.

-Hyoga, consegue me puxar? Essas rochas não param de... AHH!

Shun não sentia mais nada o segurando, estava caindo, mas de repente sua queda pára bruscamente, olha pra cima e vê Hyoga segurando a corrente em uma das mãos.

-Está tudo bem Shun?

-Sim! Ainda estou inteiro... Por pouco...

Andrômeda olha pra baixo, apenas conseguia ver a escuridão abaixo de seus pés, volta sua atenção para Hyoga que puxava a corrente pra cima, finalmente o loiro estica a outra mão para Shun ajudando-o a subir até onde ele estava. O loiro passou um braço pela cintura do amigo tentando pux�-lo.

-Apóia o pé ali Shun e dá um impulso.

-Ok.

O impulso foi um pouco mais forte do que Shun calculara e ele acaba caindo por cima de Hyoga fazendo os capacetes baterem de leve. Os dois começam a rir da situação, mas não se movem, continuam deitados na terra olhando um para o outro e rindo.

-Desculpa, parece que hoje não é meu dia...

-Não foi nada. Ainda bem que você não é pesado!

-Ai, e ainda estou em cima de você! Desculpa mesmo!

Shun se levanta, o rosto estava um pouco vermelho e o olhar baixo. Hyoga levantou logo em seguida e tentava tirar a poeira da calça que usava por debaixo da armadura.

-Já disse que não foi nada Shun... Não precisa ficar sem graça.

-Não estou sem graça.

-Ta sim, estou vendo seu rosto vermelho mesmo nessa escuridão.

É impressão sua.

-Ta bom, se você diz... Então o que achou do lugar?

-Não tem nem sinal deles... A corrente nos trouxe até aqui, mas simplesmente parou de se mover como se o inimigo tivesse desaparecido.

-Talvez Seiya tenha matado ele.

-Eu espero que seja isso...

-Por quê? Você acha que Seiya...?

-Não... Ele ainda está vivo, posso sentir seu cosmo, mas ele pode estar ferido... E também tem a senhorita Saori...

-Eles estão bem, não acho que tenha mais nada que possamos fazer agora.

-Mas Hyoga... Eles podem estar precisando de ajuda.

-E você quer continuar procurando eles nessa montanha escura sem ter idéia se eles estão mesmo aqui? Bem, se você quiser eu vou com você, mas não acho que seja necessário se arriscar tanto.

-Você está certo... Então o que faremos agora? Vamos voltar?

-Voltar? A gente escalou essa montanha a noite toda, eu não tenho mais forças para voltar, preciso descansar um pouco.

Hyoga dá as costas para Shun, senta no chão com o corpo recostado à parede da montanha, tira o capacete e deixa-o ao lado do corpo cruzando as pernas e os braços em seguida. Shun senta ao seu lado retirando também o capacete, sem olhar para o outro em momento algum.

-Não sei como você consegue ser tão frio.

-Por que acha isso?

-Por quê? Bem, Saori foi raptada por um cavaleiro de prata, Seiya foi atrás dela e agora não temos mais pistas de onde eles podem estar e você quer ficar aqui dormindo!

Hyoga matinha os olhos fechados por isso não podia ver o rosto preocupado de Shun, um sorriso cínico aparece em seus lábios.

-Hum... É talvez eu seja frio.

-Eu não consigo ser assim...

Hyoga abre os olhos, via o rosto triste do amigo ao seu lado... A luz da lua batendo em seu rosto, ele já havia percebido o quanto Shun era bonito, mas naquele momento ele estava lindo. Aquele rosto inocente olhando as estrelas no céu. Shun tinha a voz doce e calma, soava como música às vezes.

-A noite está bonita não é?

-Hum?

-Já está dormindo Hyoga?

-Ah não, não é isso... Eu só me distraí por um instante.

-Estava pensando em quem?

-Q-quem? Por que eu estaria pensando em alguém?

-Bem... Eu supus que você estava pensando em alguém para estar tão distraído ao ponto de não ter me escutado. Ou então eu sou muito chato.

-Não, não é. Eu gosto de conversar com você. Você é o único que me escuta.

Hyoga desencosta da parede e entrelaça os próprios dedos

-Você só acha isso por que ultimamente temos passado muito tempo juntos...

É mesmo.

A volta de Ikki e busca pela armadura de ouro tinha juntado bastante os dois, eles ficavam sempre sozinhos na mansão conversando sobre tudo um pouco, seus laços de amizade só cresciam cada vez mais mesmo com todas as batalhas que estavam enfrentando em tão curto espaço de tempo.

-E mesmo assim você não vai me contar em quem estava pensando?

-Em ninguém já disse.

-Então por que está sem graça?

-Eu?

-Ahaha olha só! É a primeira vez que vejo você assim! Que pena que está escuro, eu tinha que ver isso melhor!

-Você por acaso está rindo da minha cara?

-Estou.

-Quem você pensa que é!

Hyoga cai por cima de Shun apertando sua barriga com uma mão enquanto segurava-o com a outra. Os dois não paravam de rir, pareciam duas crianças brincando.

-Pára Hyoga, na barriga não, por favor!

-Você vai ver só o que acontece com quem ri de mim!

-Pára ta fazendo cosquinha!

Hyoga pára a brincadeira e continua deitado em cima de Shun, os dois ainda riam um pouco, algumas lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Andrômeda por causa das risadas.

-A gente não devia estar brincando num momento como esses.

-Relaxa Shun, já disse que não tem mais nada que a gente possa fazer agora.

-... Hyoga?

-O que?

-Você já pode sair de cima de mim.

-Não quero, quero ficar aqui.

-Ah, você não vai começar com outra brincadeira dessas vai?

Hyoga sorriu e passou uma mão pela testa de Shun afastando sua franja. Aproxima os lábios do local e o beija levemente voltando o olhar para Shun novamente, o garoto parecia estar sem reação.

-Você é lindo Shun.

-O q...?

-Você deixa eu...

Hyoga não terminou a frase, encostou a boca na de Shun e o beijou bem de leve, para que o outro pudesse parar o beijo se quisesse. Mas isso não aconteceu, pelo contrário, ele aproximou mais os lábios e abriu a boca apenas o suficiente para que a língua de Hyoga conseguisse tocar na sua. Shun vira o rosto parando o beijo.

-Não devíamos ter feito isso.

-Por que não?

É errado Hyoga! Eu ainda nem beijei uma garota!

-Jura? Até que você beija bem pra quem nunca tinha feito isso antes. Se quiser praticar mais, eu estou aqui.

-Pára de brincadeira!

A expressão de Shun estava mudada, parecia aborrecido, empurrou Hyoga saindo de baixo dele e sentou novamente olhando pra baixo.

-Por que está assim? Você não gostou?

-Não é isso...

-Então o que?

-Isso não é certo! Eu não quero ter esse tipo de relacionamento com você!

-Está bem então. Eu não vou mais fazer nada.

Hyoga coloca os braços por detrás da cabeça e fecha os olhos.

-Se você mudar de idéia...

-Não vou mudar.

-Shun, eu gosto muito de você. Mesmo. É uma pena que você não queira ficar comigo... Não quero ser insistente, mas queria que você pensasse nisso e não descartasse a idéia.

Shun suspirou, não sabia mais o que pensar. Ficou sozinho por seis anos na Ilha de Andrômeda, tendo apenas uma amiga como companhia. Ao voltar para o Japão encontrou em Hyoga um novo amigo, ele era alguém em quem Shun sabia que podia confiar. Ele tinha estado ao seu lado quando ele pensou que tinha perdido o irmão. Hyoga era realmente muito atraente, mas ele nunca tinha tido segundas intenções para com o loiro. Em seus 13 anos de vida ele quase nunca teve tempo para pensar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo e agora Hyoga, um homem, vinha cheio de carícias pra cima dele. Era demais para a sua cabeça.

Os dois não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra até o dia clarear.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

"_Eu não agüento mais, tenho que falar com ele... Por que não consigo entrar no seu quarto Hyoga? Eu tenho que entrar e falar com você."_

Shun estava no corredor na frente da porta do quarto de Hyoga, a mão na maçaneta não se movia. Respirou fundo e bateu três vezes na porta. A voz de Hyoga vinha de dentro do quarto.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu.

-Shun?

Hyoga abre a porta, estava apenas de calça moleton branca e o cabelo um pouco despenteado.

-Eu te acordei?

-Não, eu estava só deitado. O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Desculpa vir aqui tão tarde, mas eu preciso falar com você.

-Ah claro, entra... Só não liga pra bagunça.

-Tudo bem.

Shun senta numa poltrona que Hyoga tinha no quarto perto da cama. O loiro senta em sua cama olhando atentamente para o outro.

-Então o que foi?

-Daqui a três dias nós vamos para o Santuário...

-Sim, eu sei.

-E eu não sei o que pode acontecer lá... Antes de nós irmos eu queria te falar que... Eu pensei sim sobre o que aconteceu aquela noite... Eu penso nisso o tempo todo pra falar a verdade...

-Que bom. Eu também penso... Penso em qual vai ser sua resposta, ou se você vai me dar alguma!

-Vou sim. É por isso que eu vim... Eu tenho que te dizer... Desde aquele dia eu tenho me sentido estranho...

-Estranho?

É eu penso no seu beijo e sinto meu corpo... Ah, esquece.

-Nada disso! Você começou a falar agora termine.

-Não é nada de mais.

-Então continue!

-Eu quero dizer que eu me sinto bem quando lembro daquela noite... E eu penso que quero ter mais lembranças como aquela. Eu estou dizendo que quero sim ficar com você Hyoga, mas...

-Mas o que?

-Mas não quero ir longe demais ok?

-Depende do que você considera longe demais...

-Você sabe o que eu quero dizer...

-Vem aqui Shun.

Hyoga tinha um sorriso no rosto, olhava para Shun com carinho enquanto ele se aproximava da cama ficando de frente para Hyoga. O russo coloca as mãos na cintura do outro acariciando bem de leve, desce as mãos ate a bunda dele, mas não encosta.

-Então eu tenho que ficar longe dessa área?

É.

Shun levou as mãos até as de Hyoga e as tirou daquela parte de seu corpo.

-Ta bom, ai não, mas...

Hyoga matinha o sorriso nos lábios enquanto levava uma das mãos até o meio das pernas de Shun apertando o volume em sua calça fazendo o garoto gemer baixinho com aquele toque ousado.

- O resto eu posso tocar?

-Não!

Shun senta na cama escondendo a ereção que começava a aparecer.

-Nossa Shun... Isso tudo foi só por que eu encostei em você? Você é bem sensível né?

-Por que fez isso?

-Você mesmo disse que sentia o corpo estranho quando pensava em mim e que queria mais lembranças como essas!

-Não estava falando disso seu pervertido!

Shun não conseguiu conter uma risada ao ver a cara de Hyoga ao perceber que tinha entendido tudo errado. Se aproxima abraçando Hyoga e encostando os lábios nos dele para um beijo delicado. Leva uma das mãos de Hyoga até o peito fazendo ele sentir seu coração batendo acelerado.

-Era disso que eu tava falando. Eu fico assim sempre que penso em você...

-Desculpa... Eu devia saber que você não estava falando... Do que eu pensava que você estava falando.

-Isso foi meio confuso.

-Bem, vamos esquecer isso sim? Vai deitar aqui comigo ou não?

Hyoga se joga na cama grande o suficiente para duas pessoas, coloca um travesseiro ao seu lado batendo nele. Shun sorri, tira os chinelos que estava usando e deita ao lado de Hyoga se aninhando em seus braços.

-Shun, você não quer vestir algo mais confortável pra dormir?

-Não, eu ia ter que voltar no meu quarto e eu não quero sair daqui.

-Não precisa sair, veste algo meu. Deixa eu ver, eu tenho umas bermudas confortáveis aqui e blusas que eu só uso pra dormir mesmo...

-Ah... Ta bom... Se você não se importar...

-Claro que não. Somos namorados agora, certo?

É, somos.

Shun ainda achava tudo meio estranho. Ele nunca tinha se sentido atraído por ninguém antes, e nunca pensou que a primeira vez que isso fosse acontecer seria justo por um homem. Mas mesmo assim ele estava se sentindo bem, gostava de estar junto de Hyoga, tocando sua pele, sentindo seu cheiro, ouvindo aquela voz tão sexy. Decidiu não pensar mais e apenas levar tudo o mais naturalmente possível. Pegou as roupas que Hyoga tinha separado para ele e se cobriu para se trocar sem que o loiro visse.

-Ah Shun, não posso nem ver você se trocando?

-Não! Espera que já estou quase..Pronto, estou vestido.

-Ficou meio grande não acha?

-Não tem problemaé só pra dormir mesmo.

Se Shun levantasse a bermuda que ele vestia cairia um pouco com certeza, a camiseta de malha branca também estava larga, mas era normal já que Hyoga tinha mais corpo que ele.

Hyoga tinha o corpo perfeito, não era tão forte e cheio de músculos aparecendo, mas também não era magro como Shun. Esse apenas observava o russo se aproximando novamente, olhava para o corpo, o rosto, o cabelo... Shun não conseguia ver nenhum defeito em Hyoga, ele era lindo.

Os dois voltam a se abraçar dando um último beijo antes de dormir um nos braços do outro.

Shun sentia o corpo todo quente, um calor lhe subia começando por dentre as pernas subindo até a cabeça, era uma sensação maravilhosa, estava em êxtase. Olhou para o lado e só então viu que era Hyoga quem estava fazendo isso com ele, o loiro tocava seu corpo em todas as partes, descia os dedos por seu abdômen até chegar ao cós da calça colocando a mão lá dentro.

-Não Hyoga!

-O que foi? O que aconteceu?

Shun abre os olhos, estava na cama coberto até a cintura, Hyoga estava deitado ao seu lado com os olhos inchados de sono e o cabelo bagunçado. Foi um sonho. O garoto respira fundo afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Não aconteceu nada. Pode voltar a dormir.

-Posso saber o que você estava sonhando?

-Nada de mais... Por que esse sorriso?

Hyoga apenas olhou para o lençol que cobria o namorado, a ereção que aquele sonho tinha causado estava bem visível! Assim que percebe o estado em que estava Shun senta na cama colocando o travesseiro em cima das pernas. Estava morrendo de vergonha de olhar para Hyoga e mantinha o rosto baixo. O loiro sentou-se ao seu lado colocando uma das mãos em cima do travesseiro que cobria as pernas de Shun.

-Não tem por que ficar envergonhado. Isso acontece toda hora comigo. É mais do que normal.

-Não é não. Não pra mim!

Shun vira o rosto, ainda não conseguia encarar Hyoga. Estava tão envergonhado que tinha vontade de sair correndo dali e nunca mais voltar, mas ele não conseguiria correr no estado em que estava. Sentiu a mão de Hyoga tocar em seu rosto fazendo-o olhar para ele.

-Você nunca...?

-O que tem de mal nisso? Eu não sou um pervertido que nem você!

-Eu não sou pervertido, sou só um adolescente. Você quer que eu te ajude?

-Não! Eu me viro sozinho.

-Mas você acabou de dizer que nunca tinha feito isso.

-Nunca fiz, e nem vou fazer! Daqui a pouco some mesmo.

-Eu não vou fazer nada de mais... E eu aposto que você vai gostar...

Hyoga senta atrás dele e passa as pernas pela cintura de Shun fazendo as costas dele encostarem em seu peito, beija seu pescoço enquanto vai retirando o travesseiro de suas pernas. Leva a mão então até o sexo de Shun acariciando-o por cima da bermuda.

-Pára com isso Hyoga!

-Não... Isso aconteceu por minha causa não é? Então eu é que tenho o dever se cuidar desse seu "probleminha".

Hyoga passa a ponta da língua pela orelha de Shun que sente um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo, a outra mão do Cisne entrava pela camiseta que Andrômeda vestia e tocava de leve os mamilos do garoto. Shun não tinha mais como resistir a tudo aquilo, Hyoga estava fazendo ele perder toda a razão, ele não conseguia mais pensar em nada apenas na mão que entrava por sua cueca alcançando o seu sexo o trazendo para fora. Sentia o rosto corado por causa da excitação que só aumentava com as carícias que recebia. Com o pouco de razão que ainda lhe restara ele conseguiu falar bem baixo:

-Pára Hyoga...

-Mas eu ainda nem comecei.

-Eu não quero isso... Ahh...

Um gemido mais alto saiu de sua boca quando sentiu Hyoga apertando com força seu membro e tocando com a ponta dos dedos sua glande.

-Eu não tenho idéia do que você estava sonhando, mas tenho certeza que você vai gostar mais ainda do que eu vou fazer de verdade... Relaxa agora e deixa eu cuidar de tudo.

A mão de Hyoga começava agora um lento movimento, subindo e descendo por toda a extensão do sexo de Shun. Era exatamente como em seu sonho, ele sentia novamente o corpo todo quente e aquela sensação maravilhosa que ele havia sentido durante o sono estava acontecendo novamente. Ele não podia negar que estava gostando e muito daquilo. Começou a pensar em como tinha sido idiota em nunca ter feito nada parecido antes. A velocidade da mão do Cisne começou a aumentar quando ele percebeu que Shun não resistia mais. Estava se agüentando ao máximo para não se excitar também, afinal ele estava fazendo aquilo sem esperar receber nada em troca.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda não se agüentava mais, sentia ondas de prazer por todo o corpo, não conseguia nem mais controlar os gemidos que saiam involuntariamente, apertou as pernas de Hyoga que estavam ao lado de seu corpo e curvou as costas sentindo que podia explodir de tanto prazer. Hyoga o masturbava rápido e beijava e lambia seu ombro e pescoço. Com um gemido mais alto ele acaba gozando pela primeira vez. Hyoga passa a mão pelo pênis de Shun limpando um pouco do gozo que restava nele e limpou a mão no próprio lençol. Shun deixou o corpo cair por cima do de Hyoga fechando os olhos não querendo que aquela sensação desaparecesse.

-Viu? Eu disse que você ia gostar.

É...

-Agora vamos voltar a dormir... Ainda são três e quinze da manhã...

-Ta...

Shun ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, deitou novamente dessa vez bastante relaxado. Sentiu o beijo de Hyoga em seus lábios e sorriu.

-Obrigado...

-De nada... Se quiser eu te ensino mais coisas...

-Você já fez outras coisas?

-Bem, não, mas... A gente aprende juntos.

-Boa noite Hyoga...

-Bem, eu tentei... Boa noite.

**TERCEIRA PARTE**

Shun encontrava-se novamente na frente da porta do quarto de Hyoga. Desde que as batalhas no Santuário tinham terminado Hyoga andava distante e evitava Shun a todo custo. Mas eles nem tiveram tempo para conversar, logo estavam lutando em Asgard e no mesmo dia batalharam contra o deus Poseidon. Hyoga tinha voltado com um ferimento no olho esquerdo e Shun estava preocupado, queria vê-lo, saber se estava tudo bem e principalmente queria saber o motivo de toda aquela distância.

-Shun, o que está fazendo aí?

-Hyoga! Ah eu pensei que você estava no seu quarto...

O loiro vinha andando pelo corredor, usava camiseta regata e calça comprida. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou deixando a porta aberta para Shun, mas sem dar muita atenção a ele. Se joga em uma cadeira e olha para o outro cavaleiro que agora fechava a porta atrás de si.

-Fala.

-Eu só queria saber se você está bem...

-Estou.

-E seu olho? Posso ver?

-Se quiser...

Shun ficou de pé na frente de Hyoga passando a mão nas bandagens que cobriam metade de seu rosto, começou a desenrolar a faixa mostrando o olho ferido dele. Estava apenas vermelho, mas não parecia ser um ferimento grave.

-Não está tão ruim... Até quando vai ter que usar isso?

-Só por algumas semanas, na verdade eu não preciso usar isso em casaé mais para não entrar nada dentro do olho pra não piorar a situação.

Hyoga pega as bandagens e coloca na mesinha próxima a cadeira onde estava. Sem ele esperar Shun se ajoelha abraçando sua cintura com força como se não pretendesse solta-lo, seu corpo pequeno começa a se mover em soluços e um leve som de choro sai de seus lábios.

-O que foi Shun?

-Você quer terminar comigo não é?

-O que?

O garoto levanta o rosto olhando Hyoga nos olhos, algumas lágrimas molhavam sua bela face deixando-o ainda mais bonito.

-Você não está mais falando comigo direito, nem olha mais pra mim. Eu não sei se foi algo que eu fiz, ou se eu não fui um bom namorado. Se quiser terminar comigo faça logo antes que...

Ele não termina a frase, baixa o rosto novamente escondendo as lágrimas que voltavam a cair. Hyoga passa a mão por seus cabelos e levanta seu rosto dando-lhe um beijo demorado depois passando os dedos por seu rosto secando as lágrimas.

-Me desculpe...É que aconteceram coisas que me deixaram pensando...

-Mas Hyoga, eu estou aqui pra ouvir você... Não quero que você fique sofrendo sozinho, eu quero poder te ajudar sempre... Mas não posso se você não me contar o que acontece com você. É por causa do Camus não é?

-...

-Você não pode ficar se culpando por causa disso...

-Ele morreu para que eu alcançasse o sétimo sentido... Ele deu a vida por mim... Minha mãe, meu mestre e Isaac fizeram o mesmo. Todos morreram por minha causa... E até você... Você também se sacrificou por mim! Eu não quero mais perder ninguém Shun, acho melhor desaparecer da vida de todo mundo! Assim não tem como eu perder mais ninguém... Eu vou embora o mais cedo possível.

Shun se levanta de repente sem dizer nada, o rosto estava baixo e sua franja escondia os olhos por isso Hyoga não podia ver sua expressão. Sua voz soava baixa quase inaudível.

-Você só pensa em você não é? Ir embora vai fazer você se sentir muito bem, você não vai nem ligar para todo mundo que deixou pra trás... Idiota!

Shun vira o corpo e vai em direção a porta do quarto, mas Hyoga se levanta e segura seu pulso impedindo que ele continuasse andando. Abraçou-o pela cintura aproximando os corpos.

-Me solta Hyoga! Me solta e vai embora mesmo! Vai ser até melhor, isso tudo foi um erro desde o início!

-Não é verdade... Você é a única coisa certa na minha vida...

Shun ficou sem palavras, ainda lhe caiam algumas lágrimas pelo rosto enquanto encarava Hyoga sem saber o que dizer. O loiro aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e começou a falar num sussurro enquanto ainda o abraçava.

-Não sei por que pensei numa coisa dessas... Eu nunca ia conseguir ficar longe de você. Eu só fiquei com medo de te perder, mas se você não estiver comigo dá na mesma não é?

-Hyoga...

Shun fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Hyoga abraçando-o também. Era tão maravilhoso sentir o corpo dele assim tão perto do seu... Sentia um enorme vazio no peito só de pensar que ele podia ir embora, era como se parte de sua vida fosse desaparecer junto. Eles que foram amigos por tanto tempo, se conheciam desde crianças, agora estavam se tornando algo mais. Os sentimentos e eles próprios estavam amadurecendo, não queriam mais só amizade um do outro.

-_Suki_... Hyoga...

-_Suki..._?

O garoto apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto Hyoga olhava em seus olhos como se não acreditasse naquela simples palavra. Ele havia se declarado, havia dito que o amava... Hyoga sentiu o coração pular de emoção e o abraçou com mais força beijando-o intensamente. Pegou Shun no colo e o jogou na cama sem parar de beij�-lo em nenhum momento. Os olhares voltam a se encontrar e os dois sorriem.

-Você me ama Hyoga?

-Amo... Demais.

-Então faz amor comigo...

Hyoga não respondeu, apenas continuou sorrindo. Sentou nas pernas de Shun e foi levantando a blusa dele devagar até alcançar os mamilos tocando-os bem de leve fazendo o corpo do garoto se arrepiar. Tira a blusa dele deixando seu peito branco à mostra, desce com as pontas dos dedos por todo abdômen até alcançar o cós da calça abrindo o botão e logo depois abrindo o zíper deixando aparecer um pouco da cueca que Shun estava usando. Abaixa a calça e a retira deixando-o completamente nu. Logo depois tira a própria roupa jogando tudo no chão, sai de cima de Shun e deita ao seu lado se apoiando em um dos braços, com a mão livre tocava todo o corpo dele até chegar bem perto de seu sexo que ainda não estava muito excitado.

-Está nervoso?

-Um pouco, mas eu sei que vai ser muito bom...

-Sim, não se preocupe... Eu prometo que vou fazer você gozar... E mais de uma vez.

A última frase foi dita num sussurro bem próximo do ouvido de Shun, ele fechou os olhos ao ouvir tais palavras e suspirou ao sentir que Hyoga começava a beijar ardentemente seu pescoço e segurava seu membro com força fazendo movimentos bem lentos com a mão. Shun sentia-se endurecendo na mão de Hyoga, sentia aquele mesmo calor da outra vez vindo de entre as suas pernas para se espalhar por todo o corpo.

Hyoga foi descendo os beijos até chegar onde sua mão estava, lambeu toda a extensão do pênis e começou a dar alguns beijos ouvindo os gemidos sensuais de Shun cada vez que sua língua encostava na pele dele. Shun já segurava com força o lençol entre os dedos, aumentou mais ainda a força neles quando Hyoga colocou seu membro na boca chupando com delicadeza tentando não machucar, afinal era a primeira vez que ele fazia tal coisa em alguém.

O loiro já sentia sua própria ereção crescendo rapidamente, mas não tinha por que ter pressa, só tinha olhos para Shun e a única coisa que pensava era que tinha que fazê-lo gozar. Leva então uma das mãos até a entrada de Shun enfiando apenas um dedo lá dentro fazendo Andrômeda gemer alto, ao sentir o segundo dedo Shun aperta um pouco a entrada por reflexo de seu corpo. Hyoga começa a mexer com os dedos lá dentro enquanto o chupava lentamente. Sabia que estava bem perto de seu objetivo quando percebeu que o namorado já estava ofegante e balançava um pouco o quadril querendo se sentir mais dentro de sua boca. Com mais algumas chupadas Shun acaba gozando na boca de Hyoga deixando o corpo cair na cama ofegante.

Hyoga retira os dedos de dentro de Shun e deita ao seu lado beijando-o intensamente. Faz Shun se deitar de lado com as costas viradas para ele, passa a mão por sua cintura, quadril e a leva novamente até o sexo do rapaz voltando a acarici�-lo.

-Uma já foi.

Shun não dizia nada, não sabia o que dizer, Hyoga parecia ter o controle de tudo inclusive controle sobre seu próprio corpo que sempre respondia a todas aquelas carícias e palavras provocantes. Hyoga puxou a cintura de Shun para trás fazendo-o encostar em seu membro já completamente excitado.

-Acho que agora eu não vou mais agüentar Shun...

-Eu não quero que você se agüente...

Shun vira o rosto pra trás para beijar o namorado, estava se apoiando no braço. O quadril empinado pra trás apenas esperando que Hyoga o possuísse. O loiro levou a mão até o próprio membro posicionando-o na entrada de Shun.

-Relaxa, vou entrar agora...

-Ahh...

Shun solta um gemido de dor junto com algumas lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos verdes.

-Doeu?

-Um pouco...

-Não quero te machucar, falta pouco agora...

Com mais um empurrão Hyoga estava por completo dentro de Shun, os dois gemeram alto nessa hora em que um completava o outro. Os movimentos de vai e vem começaram bem lentos, Shun também se movia no mesmo ritmo de Hyoga fazendo de tudo para se concentrar em suas carícias e esquecer a dor que estava sentindo. Como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando Hyoga voltou a masturbar Shun, beijava seu ombro, descendo pelo braço massageando com força seu sexo dando ao amante uma imensa sensação de prazer.

Os minutos passavam e os dois não cansavam de se beijar e se tocar, Hyoga deita em cima de Shun entrando nele mais rapidamente, estava muito perto do orgasmo. Shun também não se agüentaria por muito mais tempo, levantou a quadril para que Hyoga pudesse tocar em seu membro masturbando-o na mesma velocidade das estocadas. Os dois gemiam alto e os sons que saiam de suas bocas só os excitavam ainda mais. Os corpos já estavam suados e os dois tinham a face corada com expressões de prazer estampadas.

-Hyoga eu não to agüentando mais!

-Eu também... Eu quero gozar junto com você Shun...

-Eu vou... Agora... Ahhh!

Shun foi o primeiro a gozar fazendo seu líquido espirrar pela cama, quase no mesmo instante Hyoga também se libera inundando o corpo do namorado. Ele sai de dentro da outro e vê o excesso de gozo escorrendo por entre as pernas dele. Lambe tudo passando a ponta da língua na entrada de Shun fazendo ele gemer mais. O Cisne parecia não estar satisfeito com aquilo, queria mais.

-Chega Hyoga... Preciso descansar...

-Só mais uma vez Shun... Foi tão bom não foi?

-Sim, mas eu estou cansado. Vem cá...

Shun sentou na cama limpando o suor do rosto, puxou Hyoga pra bem perto de si e o beijou.

-Você quer que eu...

Shun estava sem graça para dizer o que queria, levou a mão até o sexo de Hyoga que ainda estava um pouco excitado tocando nele ouvindo um gemido delicioso em resposta. Hyoga se recostou na cabeceira da cama com as pernas abertas esperando para que Shun começasse. Afinal ele tinha dado prazer a Shun duas vezes, ele também tinha o direito certo?

-Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso Hyoga...

-Por que não?

-Eu posso te machucar...

-Não vai, essa boquinha linda nunca ia poder me machucar...

Hyoga disse isso enquanto passava o polegar pelos lábios de Shun, depois colocando-o dentro de sua boca sentindo o garoto sugar-lo de leve.

Ele deita entre as pernas de Hyoga ficando com o rosto bem próximo ao membro dele, segura-o com uma mão mantendo-o firme enquanto começava a beijar e lamber tentando lembrar de como Hyoga tinha feito nele, não queria fazer nada errado. Colocou a cabeça do pênis na boca sugando aquela parte, levantou os olhos vendo Hyoga mordendo os lábios, parecia estar adorando. Vendo que a reação dele fora positiva Shun se sentiu encorajado a continuar, colocou tudo dentro da boca e retirou até metade repetindo o movimento várias vezes, sentiu a mão de Hyoga em seus cabelos forçando sua cabeça pra baixo e pedindo por mais. Ele começa a chupar com mais intensidade movimentando a cabeça mais rápido até que ouve Hyoga gritando se nome e então sente seu gozo adocicado na boca. Fecha os olhos e engole tudo levantando o rosto em seguida, Hyoga parecia esgotado, estava com uma das mãos no rosto e respirava ofegante, Shun conseguia ver o brilho de seus olhos azuis em sua direção.

-Foi perfeito Shun.

Os dois sorriem um para o outro, Shun deita a cabeça por cima do peito de Hyoga se sentindo mais relaxado do que nunca, sentia a mão do outro acariciando seu braço.

Naquele momento os dois achavam que o mundo era perfeito, pois estavam com a pessoa que amavam. Sabiam que assim que saíssem daquele quarto voltariam para o mundo real e iriam ter que enfrentar várias coisas, não só os inimigos de Atena, mas também gente que não iria aceitar aquele relacionamento. Mas isso não importava, estavam juntos... Sempre estiveram juntos desde o início de suas vidas. Uma grande amizade terminava e dava lugar para o inicio para algo bem maior.

Suki – Maneira mais carinhosa de se dizer Eu te amo v

OBS:

Nossa... Nunca escrevi um lemon tão grande... Esse capítulo é todo um grande lemon ahaha XD

Ah vou mandar meu email de novo, adoro receber email das pessoas que lêem minhas fics... Mas eu nunca sei o que responder então desculpem por nunca responder os emails... Mas fica aqui o meu muito obrigada a todos...

Me escrevam:


End file.
